


300 Galleons

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy Parkinson/Colin Creevy - "Dangerous Liasons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 Galleons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alloy for the [TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=20)  
> 

The portrait called for an "air of aristocracy, a dash of aloofness and a sexy minx in the middle of it," his client had said. Colin Creevey knew he could find the perfect bombshell at the local strip clubs but when opportunity literally knocked on his door, he didn't hesitate to pounce.

 

"So what's the pay, luv?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she walked into the large flat wearing a large fur wrapped tightly around her.

 

"Pansy?" he asked recognizing the sway of her hips and regal air about the raven-haired Slytherin who tortured his schooldays with more than her snide tongue and indifference toward him.

 

She whirled around so fast at the sound of her name that Colin heard the swoosh of her fur cloak almost before it completely unraveled around her. She stood there before him in nothing but a pair of pink knickers and white thigh-high boots, dumbstruck at the idea of someone recognizing her in her muggle guise.

 

"Weren't you a blonde in school?" he asked taking a step toward the still open door to his flat.

 

"Wha- Who are you?" she asked through narrowed eyes.

 

"You don't remember me at all do you?" he asked closing the door. Sighing he lifted his camera and held it up to his face taking his first real look at an almost naked Pansy Parkinson through the lens of his camera.

 

"Creevey?" she made to lift the fur and wrap it around her once more but he stilled her movement with the sound of his camera shutter. "I don't recall giving you permission to photograph me." She took a step forward to pivot around on one foot and stopped when she heard the camera's shutter once more.

 

"The pay is 300 galleons," he answered circling her as he continued to take photos of her lithe body, the line of her spine perfectly outlined as she turned to shield her breasts from his view. "If you decide to take the job, that is."

 

She seemed to think about it and as he approached to take closer shots of her face and neck (the two body parts his client seemed to fetish over the most) she tilted her head, squared her shoulders and let her hands fall at her sides. Her breasts were small, perky and pink. Her pale skin was unmarred and almost ivory in its luster.

 

He summoned several fake furs and gathered them at her feet then magically conjured the scenery his client had requested, a renaissance-era masterpiece where a young maiden is found naked and wanting in the forest.

 

"Is this really necessary?" she asked wrinkling her nose at the scratchy fake bear fur at her feet then pouted when he tapped her head with his wand an era-piece white powdered wig appeared on her head.

 

"300 galleons," he said again snapping photos as she grew more annoyed with the bawdy-looking portraiture. "Who’s the portrait for anyway?" she asked, hands on her hips.

 

Pulling the camera away from his face and flashing a bright smile, Colin answered, "your father-in-law."


End file.
